Memories of that Time
by kurasuchi
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on random fanarts. Random pairings.
1. Bet

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gintama. It is owned by the awesome Sorachi Hideaki-sensei, Sunrise and Shueisha.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Summary: **A collection of drabbles based on random fanarts. Random pairings.

**Author's Notes: **This is where I'll write anything under the sun. OkiKagu first. This was based on this picture. (Remove the spaces.)

http : / / i145. photobucket . com / albums / r240 /kurasuchi / 157 49707_m. jpg

* * *

**Memories of that Time**

_**(**_その時の思い出 _**Sono toki no kioku)**_

_A Gintama Fanfiction_

_By Kurasuchi~_

* * *

**XOXOX**

**Memory #1: Bet**

**XOXOX**

* * *

Kagura cannot see anything.

Everything around her was dark. Surreal. She wanted to open her eyes so badly, but her pride wouldn't let her. She lost a bet, after all.

'_Dammit!'_ she cursed under her breath, _'I should've just kicked that bastard sadist's ass!'_

She did not know how it all came to this. All that she can recall was that she was carrying a bag full of toy feathers when she came across a certain sadist in the alley. She still remembered how pissed off she was when he suddenly gave her an evil smirk upon seeing her, giving her a swift kick before somersaulting in the air.

It was a good thing that she was a Yato, though. Without a moment's notice, she dodged his attack and used her free hand as a lever in order to bring her back onto the ground. Her reflexes saved her in no time; however, her bag wasn't spared—it lay on the ground, long forgotten.

She glared daggers at him. "Y-you… you bastard!"

"What's the matter, China? You actin' like a good 'ol scaredy cat now?"

Kagura was pissed. She was having a fine morning until that guy appeared. Of all people that she can come across to, why him?

Okita Sougo then looked back at the vermillion-haired Yato, and smirked again. "China," he started, "you still remember our bet, don't you? You lost, so that means you have to do anything that I say."

The Yato grumbled in response. Of course she still remembered about the bet. No matter how hard she may try to get it off her mind, the memory of it, though quite vague, still haunted her. Her mind and heart could not admit that she was beaten by an evil sadist in a stupid game of _Jankenpon._

"China."

Startled at the sudden call, Kagura finally looked back at him, her azure eyes meeting his crimson ones. Suddenly, Sougo inched closer to her, driving her into the wall by the second.

"W-What?" she demanded, all furious at herself and on her current predicament.

"Close your eyes."

"WHAT? Why? I don't wanna do that, I'm not gonna—"

She was unable to continue her ranting as she was suddenly silenced by Sougo's finger on her lips.

She felt herself heat up at the contact, not knowing how to respond at the situation.

"Are you gonna do it or what?"

With no other choices left, she closed her eyes. Even though she kept her eyes closed, she can still sense that Sougo took a step closer to her, the force from his step making some of the toy feathers on the ground rise up in the air as if it were flying.

She waited for him to do something, like drawing something on her face, or scribbling something on her clothes, but nothing of that sort of thing came.

Instead, what greeted her was a pair of lips that came on crushing unto hers, making her intoxicated at the contact.

Even though it was only a second in reality, for Kagura, it felt like an eternity had passed before she felt his lips move away. Still feeling confused at the contact, she looked back at him.

Sougo stared back at her, a smug look now plastered on his face.

"That's the payment for our bet, China. Remember that I still have some balances left."

Kagura smiled.

_Yup, she would definitely lose a bet again._

『おわり』


	2. Hug me better

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gintama. It is owned by the awesome Sorachi Hideaki-sensei, Sunrise and Shueisha.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Summary: **A collection of drabbles based on random fanarts. Random pairings.

**Author's Notes: **This is where I'll write anything under the sun. GinTsu. Sorry if this is short. This was based on this picture. (Remove the spaces.)

http : / / i145. photobucket . com / albums/ r240 / kurasuchi / 15700574 _m . jpg

* * *

**Memories of that Time**

_**(**_その時の思い出 _**Sono toki no kioku)**_

_A Gintama Fanfiction_

_By Kurasuchi~_

* * *

**XOXOX**

**Memory #2: Hug me better**

**XOXOX**

* * *

Tsukuyo felt weak in his arms. She knew that she was already feeling weak due to her sickness, but she felt even weaker now. His broad, strong arms carried her steadily, his face was just a few inches away from her, and as much as she wanted to ignore the uprising feelings in her chest, she just couldn't help herself.

She can already feel his warm breath on her cheeks, his warmth and scent already driving her into the brink of pleasure and happiness. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever thought that Gintoki would initiate such an action..

"So... do you feel better now?" asked Gintoki, as he tightened his already tight hold onto her.

His masculine voice drove her mad. Being with Gintoki so close like this made her feel like she's in heaven, and she can find no words to describe how happy and embarrassed she was right now.

"Uh, yeah," she then replied, her cheeks already a tinge of red. "I... I feel so much better now, Gintoki.."

『おわり』


	3. Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gintama. It is owned by the awesome Sorachi Hideaki-sensei, Sunrise and Shueisha.

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance, Friendship

**Summary: **A collection of drabbles based on random fanarts. Random pairings.

**Author's Notes: **This is where I'll write anything under the sun. Pandemonium/Shinpachi. Sorry if this is short. This was based on this picture. (Remove the spaces.)

http : / / i145 . photobucket . com / albums / r240 / kurasuchi / 16013439_m. jpg

* * *

**Memories of that Time**

_**(**_その時の思い出 _**Sono toki no kioku)**_

_A Gintama Fanfiction_

_By Kurasuchi~_

* * *

**XOXOX**

**Memory #3: Kiss**

**XOXOX**

* * *

Shinpachi looked back at the blonde girl in front of him, whose azure eyes seemed to pierce into his heart.

He was relentless, he was listless.. He was...

..Captivated.

"P-Pandemonium-san..."

The last time he saw Pandemonium ended in an abrupt farewell. However, seeing her again made his heart beat wildly in his chest, and he just can't help himself..

Her lips so moist and plump, he inched closer to the young girl and..

"Shinpachi-kun.."

..And that was it. Shinpachi couldn't help himself, and plunged himself closer to the girl. And before he knew it, their faces were only an inch apart from each other, their lips slightly touching...

"Pandemonium-san.."

『おわり』


End file.
